1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a remote user interface (RUI) system, an RUI server, an RUI terminal apparatus and a controlling method thereof, and more specifically, to an RUI system configured to utilize trans-coding resources of an RUI terminal apparatus, an RUI server, an RUI terminal apparatus and a controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an RUI service environment, an RUI server generally receives stream data regarding contents related with a service request from an external server according to a streaming service request of an RUI terminal apparatus. Thereafter, the RUI server trans-codes and transmits the stream data received from the external server in a format supported by the RUI terminal apparatus requesting the streaming service. Thus, when the trans-coded stream data is received from RUI server, the RUI terminal apparatus may perform signal-processing, such as decoding the received stream data, and output the same as image and audio signals.
The RUI server may simultaneously trans-code stream data in formats supported by a plurality of RUI terminal apparatuses using resources available for trans-coding. However, the RUI server has limited resources available for trans-coding. Thus, when another RUI terminal apparatus requests a streaming service while the RUI server is simultaneously trans-coding stream data in formats supported by a plurality of RUI terminal apparatuses, the RUI server may not be able provide the requested service to the corresponding RUI terminal apparatus because of a lack of available trans-coding resources.